The present inventions relate to social network analysis systems, and more particularly to methods that rank user's connections in electronic social networks and/or generate signature graphs of those networks based on the ranked connections.
An electronic social network is a virtual community of interconnected users. Users may establish connections with other users and share information by, for example, sending messages and/or publishing announcements via shared connections. A service provider hosting a social network may track, for example, data about users, messages transmitted between users, and/or link structure to gain insight about the network system, cultural trends, marketing data, and/or interest in goods and services. Networks may have millions of users and connections between users and may include large amounts of data about link structure and user activity.